warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Diablo.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:FrostClan.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Minkclaw (talk) 05:26, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Spider Child Might I get a smol spider child?— Never stop believing. 07:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) RP Pages Could you possibly make the rp pages?— Never stop believing. 07:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo spider is missing a name in her charbox. — Never stop believing. 20:48, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; I apologize it seems I was wrong about the name thing. I saw after we have enough characters maybe a small battl skirmish between Raven and Spider is in order? I'll do the maps later.— Never stop believing. 18:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Activity and Staying Hey I was wanting to know if your still gonna be on this wiki? If not I'll delete your characters and give the leader spot to someone else. Just let me know bro. — Never stop believing. 06:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Could you join me in chat? — Never stop believing. 00:36, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Are you able to get on Skype? — Never stop believing. 01:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Re; Chat Yo if your not to busy could we RP? — Never stop believing. 07:02, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Deputy of AC Hey just letting you know if T deputy for all the clans isn't chosen by next month I'm putting up a raffle so users can join for it. Although, I doubt I'll need to do that. The clans really need their deputies and the only one with a dep is FrC. — Never stop believing. 07:01, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey are you gonna keep Spider on here? I'm messaging users so I can get this fixed up and all so yeah just lemme know Man. — Never stop believing. 20:59, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Spiderstar Plans Hey so I had this idea that there could be a low-key rivalry between Spiderstar and Raela, as well as Pheasantcloud's, daughter Snailsplash. She's a low-key irresponsible warrior with a great sense of humor and a lack of belief in StarClan. That is if you want too? — Never stop believing. 17:07, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Yeah Spider just having a single kid is cool. I've set up all the roleplays so you should be goos to post. For the history I've left the first mc open for you as well as Spider's dep. — Never stop believing. 00:20, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Rad, she'll have Onyx's lil babes as cousins then. I've been working on Snail's page too ^^ — Never stop believing. 03:03, January 21, 2017 (UTC) If its alright I'd like to keep the image Snail already has. I can change her description though if need be. — Never stop believing. 15:42, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Genetics You wouldn't mind answering some genetic questions for me would you? I just need to know a few things. So first off, can a Snowshoe tom and a chocolate tortie female have a two Snowshoe kittens? Also could you give me the genetics on the descriptions of the kits. Two, can a dark brown male and pale mink female have seal-point or smoke kittens? I also need the genetics of those. For now that's I all I have. — Never stop believing. 15:26, January 25, 2017 (UTC) hey, hey, hey — Never stop believing. 17:38, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Re-Make Hey I'm remaking this wiki so since you stated you'll be active on WCCRP and BOTC, I'm going to scratch your characters and delete them, if you don't want me to delete them just let me know within the next few days. Thanks. — Never stop believing. 19:14, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Re; Character Template Alright, so I've pretty much fixed up the two Clans, StormClan and TideClan. The ranks that'll be used here are Kit, Trainee, Queen, Member, Royal, Heir, Aide, Leader, Soldier, Pupil, and Story-Teller. Then we have two other affiliations not including the afterlife's, Loners & Rogues and Kittypets. The afterlife's are just Dark Forest and StarClan. I think that's all that needed told. 07:46, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Awesome!! Thanks a ton fam. 08:00, January 21, 2018 (UTC)